Love is a Funny Thing
by Syonama
Summary: Kagome has finally had it, she can’t stand it anymore. InuYasha has broken her fragile heart one to many times. She goes on her own, with Shippo of course, and runs into Sesshoumarus’ ward, Rin. Kagome finds out that she’s terribly sick and offers to help
1. Heart Break

**Name**: Love is a funny thing

**Genre**: romance/action/and maybe other things

**Parings**: Kagome &Sesshoumaru, Miroku &Sango, InuYasha &no one, oh, I hate Kikyo, so she's only gonna be in here for a short time then I'm gonna kill her off.

**Summary**: Kagome has finally had it, she can't stand it anymore. InuYasha has broken her fragile heart one to many times. She goes on her own, with Shippo of course, and runs into Sesshoumarus' ward, Rin. Kagome finds out that she's terribly sick and offers to help the icy lord, on one condition, Sesshoumaru houses Kagome. Will she be able to melt his icy heart, or is it just to much for her to handle. Kikyo lovers DO NOT read! And there will be OOCness

**Disclaimer**: don't own InuYasha, sigh all of it goes to Rumiko Takahashi.

"..." speaking

'__' thinking

**Chapter 1: Heart break**

Kagome and the gang were set up for the night from shard collecting, but a certain Hanyou wasn't apart of the group. But everyone knew where he was and who was with him, and Miroku and Sango kept an eye out for Kagome. Kagome wasn't stupid, she knew very well where InuYasha has been...for the past hour! Sango and Miroku also noticed a change in her behavior. She was a lot more, bolder than her usual self, and that couldn't be good for InuYasha now. All of a sudden, she got up and faced toward the forest.

"I'm gonna go get InuYasha, be right back." She said as she started to walk out to the forest.

"Kagome wait!" Yelled Sango running up to her, "Won't want to forget these." She said giving Kagome her bow and arrows.

Kagome smiled and nodded, then walked into the forests.

"I think InuYasha is going to be in serious trouble." Said Miroku as Sango sat back down beside him.

"Yeah, I-" **SLAP**

"HENTAI! KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF MIROKU!" Yelled Sango as she scooted away from him a bit, at least out of hand range.

Shippo shook his head and said under his breath, "When will he ever learn?"

Kagome walked along the forest, searching for her hanyou friend. She walked along for a good 30 minutes, and right when she was about to give up, she happened across Kikyo's soul collectors.

'_**I just know this is gonna be bad**_' She thought hiding herself behind a tree.

When she peered around it, she saw Kikyo in InuYashas' arms, getting ever so comfortable.

"InuYasha," she said in a seductive tone of voice, "why do you always leave me for my incarnation? I hate her for stealing you away from me. Do you love her?"

InuYasha sighed and answered, hugging Kikyo closer, "I don't leave you for her, if anything, it's the other way around. She's nothing to me, I don't love her, I love you Kikyo. She's just a shard detector for me, and once we are done, I'll kill her off and give you the rest of your soul back."

Kikyo turned her head, so she looked straight at Kagome, and smiled. Kagome couldn't take it anymore, but she couldn't bring herself to cry hysterically like she would've. She picked an arrow and placed it in the bow, she took a deep heavy sigh, and then launched it.

The arrow whizzed past InuYashas' little doggie ear, barely missing it. He looked up and in the direction of where the arrow came from and was shocked out of his mind.

"Ka-Kagome?"

Kikyo also looked in that direction and smirked, which made her look pretty ugly!

"It seems that my incarnation can't handle the truth."

Kagome also smirked and replied, "It seems that the bitch I'm incarnated as won't just go to hell!"

"Kagome, what are you doing here?" Asked InuYasha. '_**Did she hear what I said?**_'

Kagome looked at InuYasha and he could see the hate that formed in her lovely brown eyes. A lone tear fell down her cheek as she looked at him.

"So I'm nothing to you InuYasha?" She asked, ice dripping from her words.

"I-"

"I'm nothing but a shard detector?" She asked interrupting him.

"Kagome, listen to me-"

"HELL NO! You're just gonna kill me off and give my soul to that dead, clay pot, bitchy, whore we all know as Kikyo!"

InuYasha growled and said, "Take that back Kagome!"

Kagome gave her own throaty growl, and to InuYasha's surprise, it was a very good one.

"Kagome-" said Kikyo, but before she got to finish, an arrow was sent her way. And in order to get away, she had to let go of InuYasha, which she did.

"I don't want my name coming out of your disgusting mouth. I hear it from you again, and I'll make sure I won't miss next time."

Kikyo glared at Kagome and said, "You, you need to leave me and InuYasha alone. You're not even supposed to be in this era, you need to go back to your own time."

Kagome laughed, but it wasn't one of her regular ones. This one was cold, and unforgiving. InuYasha took a step towards her and Kagome stopped her laughing in a second to place an arrow in her bow.

She pointed in towards his stomach and said, "Take another step InuYasha and my hand is gonna slip and the arrow is going straight for your gut."

InuYasha hesitated in step and his ears drooped a little.

"Kagome, please, just leave. I don't want to face you right now. I'll talk to you about this later on in the night, when it's just the 2 of us."

Kagome shook her head and replied, ice once again forming on her words, "No InuYasha, I'm here now. Talk, tell me everything you would tell me if the clay pot bitch wasn't here. Tell me what you told me the other day, how you loved me, and would never leave me. Ha, I knew it was a lie, but I just couldn't bring myself to tell you I knew."

She pulled the arrow back a little more when she saw InuYasha take another step.

"InuYasha," said Kikyo worriedly, "stop walking to her. She isn't joking, she will let the arrow go if you don't stop."

InuYasha looked back at her and sighed out, "Alright Kikyo."

He started walking backwards, to Kikyo again, and stopped when he was beside her.

"Good boy." Said Kagome mockingly while she lowered her bow, but the arrow still in it, "Now InuYasha, I have some words of advise for you: GO TO FUCKING HELL!"

As soon as she finished her sentence, she pulled the bow back up, and launched the arrow. It whizzed right through Kikyo's shoulder, pinning her to a tree and blowing her whole shoulder off.

"KIKYO!" Yelled InuYasha as he ran over to her, watching the souls pour out of her body from the wound.

Kagome smiled and said before running off back to the group, "Good bye InuYasha."

InuYasha looked at where she once stood, stupefied at what she just did.

'_**Then she had the nerve to smile.**_' He thought tending to Kikyo.


	2. Goodbye InuYasha, Hello Sesshoumaru

Chapter 2: Goodbye InuYasha, Hello Sesshoumaru 

Kagome ran through the forest, at incredible speed, dodging trees, twigs, branches, and roots. A couple of tears released themselves from her eyes as she ran.

'_**I can't believe him. I hate him, I hate InuYasha with all my might.**_' She thought swiping the tears from her face angrily.

A while later she ran herself right into camp, fell on top of her sleeping bag, and buried her face in her hands.

"Kagome, Kagome what's wrong?" Asked Sango as she ran over to her and held her in her arms. Kirara came over also and licked at Kagome's face.

Miroku joined them and knelt down beside Sango while Shippo gave himself a perch on Kagome's shoulder.

"Momma, what happened?" He asked innocently.

"I hate him." She mumbled shaking her head, "I hate him so much."

"What did InuYasha do this time Kagome?" Asked Miroku.

Kagome looked up at the small group and recited InuYasha's very words, " 'I don't leave you for her, if anything, it's the other way around. She's nothing to me, I don't love her, I love you Kikyo. She's just a shard detector for me, and once we are done, I'll kill her off and give you the rest of your soul back.' That's exactly what he said, word for word, to that dead clay pot."

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were in shock, mouths hung open. Kagome got up from Sango and went to her bag. She began taking stuff out like medicine, gauze, bandages, some food, and other things.

"You guys have seen me bandage people and know how to use this stuff if any of you should get hurt while I'm not here."

She got up, bringing her bag with her, and smiled sadly at them.

"Kagome, you can't go."

"Please Kagome, you're like my sister."

"I don't want you to go momma." Said Shippo, tears already stinging his eyes as he held onto her.

Kagome patted his head and said, "I'm sorry guys, I have to go. InuYasha has broken my heart to many times already, and I'm sick of it. I really don't want to go, but I have to if he's gonna kill me off and give my soul to Kikyo."

"At least bring Shippo with you," stated Sango, "he has no other mother but you and you're leaving."

Kagome looked down at Shippo and smiled, "Okay, Shippo you're coming with." She looked back at the group and said, ice lacing over her words, "Don't be surprised if the InuYasha comes back with the information that I shot Kikyo in the shoulder and she's now joining the group. I have a feeling that is what's going to happen."

Miroku nodded and said, "What are you going to do? Are you going to roam around here, or go back to your era?"

Kagome fingered the jewel around her neck and said, "It doesn't matter if I'm with InuYasha or not, I'm still going to look for the jewel shards. It's my fault it broke and I'm not just gonna abandon my duty because of what InuYasha did."

Sango got up and gave Kagome a hug, "Goodbye Kagome."

Miroku stuck out his hand to give her a shake, not knowing what it would do if he hugged her. Kagome smacked his hand away and gave him a hug.

"Bye Lady Kagome. We're going to miss you." He said giving her a pat on her back.

They broke apart and Kagome sighed.

"Well, goodbye guys." She said giving a wave. '_**Goodbye InuYasha**_.'

And with that, she took off through the forest, knowing she would probably pass InuYasha. She walked for a good while, and amazingly she didn't bump into InuYasha. But she did hear something that sounded like coughing, and her curiosity got the best of her. She followed the sound to a flower meadow, and not seeing anything at first, she looked around. In the middle of the meadow, stood a little girl with an orange kimono on and a little ponytail on the side of her head. To give a better definition: an adorably, cute little girl. Next to her was a dragon with 2 heads laying down, snoring. Beside him lay a piece of armor.

"Ah-Un, Rin doesn't feel to good." Said the little girl sniffling her nose and coughing horribly.

Kagome walked out into the meadow and realized she saw this very girl traveling with Sesshoumaru on a couple of occasions.

"Hey, I know that little girl," said Shippo, "She's Sesshoumaru's ward."

"How do you know these things?"

Shippo shrugged.

She sat down next to Ah-Un, who looked up in Kagome's direction and started growling.

The little girl looked up to see Kagome walking over to them, ignoring Ah-Un's growl. She got up and ran over to her.

"Who's this pretty lady?" She asked innocently, smiling.

Kagome smiled at her and answered, "My name's Kagome, and this is Shippo. What is your name?"

"Rin's name is Rin. And that," she said turning to point at the 2 headed dragon, "is Ah-Un."

Kagome nodded and sat down in the meadow while Shippo jumped off her shoulder.

"Why are you all alone?" Asked Shippo.

Rin laughed and also sat down, "Rin isn't all alone. Rin has Ah-Un and Sesshoumaru-sama and Jaken."

"Where is Sesshoumaru-sama?" Asked Kagome looking around.

Rin coughed a couple times and said, "He told Rin to stay here while we went over to the hot springs."

Rin sniffled her nose, sneezed a couple times, and coughed. She smiled at Kagome despite the way she felt. Kagome felt Rin's head and concern grew inside of her.

"Are you feeling ok?" She asked.

Rin shook her head and said, "No, Rin doesn't feel to good."

"What's wrong?"

"Rin's head, throat, and nose hurts." She replied coughing some more.

Before Kagome could say anything, Rin bolted up and ran behind her. She got up, looked her way, and saw the ice prince himself.

'_**Hello Sesshoumaru.**_'

Rin was hugging his legs, that's about as high she could reach anyway, and was squealing with excitement. He gently patted the top of her head and she let go.

"Sesshoumaru -sama, cough cough Kagome-chan came over with Shippo-kun and Rin was talking with them, cough cough cough."

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome with his cold eyes as he asked Rin, "Do you still not feel well?"

Rin shook her head and said, "No M'Lord."

Kagome looked back at Sesshoumaru in his eyes and said, "I think I know what's wrong with Rin. I think she has the flu."

"I am actually in need of your assistance miko, and it concerns Rin of that problem." He replied with no emotion once so ever.

Kagome nodded, then she finally realized that he still had his Hoari off and started blushing.

"Do you know how to cure her of this illness?"

"Hai. But I cannot do it out here in the wild. She's actually not supposed to be outside with the illness." She replied, still blushing.

'_**Why couldn't he just put his shirt back on when he put everything else on?**_' She asked herself.

Sesshoumaru gave a nod and said, "Then we will be heading for my home, and you will tend to her there."


	3. 20 questions

A/N: Yo, it's Syonama with another chapter. I just wanted to say something that I failed to mention in the first chapter: this is my first fanfic ever! Since it is, flames and criticism comments are welcomed with open arms. But I must warn you, I am a bitch and will answer you back with some nasty comment as well. Just ask Inu AngelPup, she'll tell ya! Anyway, on with the chapter!

**Chapter 3: 20 questions**

Before Kagome got to say anything to Sesshoumarus' order, he already had his armor and shirt back on and was walking away with Ah-Un and Rin. Kagome ran to catch up with them, Shippo almost falling off her shoulder.

"Momma," whispered Shippo, "you're really going to go with him? You said yourself that he was the Ice Prince?"

Sesshoumaru sent a glance towards her way and she laughed nervously.

'_**Momma?**_' He thought questionably.

"Kids." She said still laughing, waving her hand to dismiss Shippos' words.

Shippo looked up at him and smiled. '_**Wow he's cold.**_'

"Shippo-kun, Rin wants to play a game!" Said Rin jumping off of Ah-Un.

Shippo jumped from Kagomes' shoulder and said, excited, "Lets play tag!"

"How do you play that?"

Kagome smiled at how nieve Rin was. She looked up at Sesshoumaru, who was just looking forward.

'_**I swear I'm gonna die of boredom.**_'

"Rin, tag is a game that can be played by a whole bunch of people. One person is considered '_**it **_', while the other people run around trying to get away form you. If you touch someone, then they're '_**it **_' and it keeps going on and on like that." Explained Kagome.

Rin nodded then said after coughing a couple times, "Rin understands now!"

Then she touched Shippos' arm and ran ahead of Sesshoumaru yelling, "You're it Shippo!"

"Hey, I wasn't ready!" He yelled back running after her.

Kagome laughed and walked up to Sesshoumaru, keeping at his pace.

"It seems that Rin made a new friend. And they get along great!"

Sesshoumaru nodded, then gave into his curiosity, "Why did that fox call you his mother?"

Kagome was taken back and shocked by his random question, but decided to answer anyway.

"To tell ya the truth, he just started calling me that a couple weeks ago. He thinks of me as his mother since his real one died, and I think of him as my son. How is the relationship with you and Rin?"

"I need not explain myself to you Miko."

Kagome inwardly cringed. '_**Watch him call me bitch, human, or wench next.**_'

"I answered your question, why can't you answer mine?_** LORD **_Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru stopped walking to glare at her with cold, golden eyes.

"You are not to speak to me in that tone wench!" He growled in an icy tone, his eyes flashing from gold to red.

Kagome stared him back in his eyes, and said in the same tone as him, "Listen here Sesshoumaru, I don't give a damn if you're lord of the Western Lands, I don't even give a rats ass if you're Kami himself. You disrespect me and I will disrespect you right back. And the name isn't Miko, bitch, wench, human, or any other name you can come up with. It's Kagome, say it with me, Ka-go-me!"

In 2 seconds, she was pinned up against a tree by her throat, about 5 inches off the ground. She put her hands around his wrist to try and lessen his grip. To Kagome's dismay, he only tightened it more.

"You will refrain from talking to me in that manor again, or I will not hesitate to kill you." He growled.

Kagome growled an inhuman growl and said back, "Then do it Sesshoumaru." She looked to her side to see Rin and Shippo staring in shock then back at him, "Kill me in front of Rin. You said yourself you will not hesitate to do so, so that means you will kill me in front of your ward. Not to mention my son, a second time he will have to see his mother die."

"Momma!! Please don't kill my mama." Said Shippo as he started to cry.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, please don't hurt Kagome-chan, _**cough cough**_, Rin doesn't want to see her hurt."

Sesshoumaru dropped Kagome to the floor and said, "I will not kill her. We will be camping here for the night since it is getting dark."

Then he walked away, going to go get some fire wood. Kagome got up and walked over to Shippo and Rin, who hugged her legs.

"Momma, are you okay?" Asked Shippo hopping onto her shoulder.

She rubbed her throat and said, "Yeah, never better."

Rin let go of Kagomes' legs and looked down. Kagome put her hand on her head and smiled.

"What's the matter Rin?"

She coughed and sniffled her nose, "Rin is sorry for Sesshoumaru-samas' actions. I don't want Kagome-chan to leave Rin because of it."

Kagome laughed and kneeled down to give Rin a hug, "Don't worry Rin, I'm not gonna leave. It's going to take a lot more than what he did for me to leave you, okay?"

Rin nodded and smiled a toothy grin, letting go of Kagome.

"Shippo-kun, you're still it!" She said going around a tree.

"Oh yeah, I forgot!" He replied going after her.

When they got out of Kagomes' line of sight she yelled after them, "Don't go out to far!"

When she heard okay's, she sat herself against a tree with a HUGE base and sighed. Little did she know that Sesshoumaru heard what she had said to Rin. He walked out from behind the trees with some wood, placed then a couple of feet from Kagome, and set them on fire.

"Where are Rin and the fox?" He asked sitting next to her Indian style, looking into the fire.

"The fox has a name." She replied coldly, also looking at the flames.

He glared at her and said, "Where are Rin and Shippo wench?"

"I too have a name and it's not wench, bitch, human, or miko."

Sesshoumaru growled and said, "Kagome!"

"They're playing tag with Shippo still it." She informed in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone of voice.

He gave a nod and also leaned against the large tree, letting a small sigh escape from his lips. Kagome looked at him and realized his eyes were closed. He had his armor laying next to him, and Ah-Un was on the other side of the fire.

'_**He looks so peaceful. If I didn't know any better, I would've thought him to be an angel.**_'

"Why is it you stare at this Sesshoumaru?" He said, his eyes still closed.

Kagome jumped at his voice and her heart started racing. '_**Caught red handed.**_'

"Sorry." She said blushing, looking back at the flames of the fire.

"That isn't an answer to my question."

"What if I don't want to answer it?"

He opened his eyes to look at her and his voice hitched in his throat. The fire was making her skin glow and he could see the fire in her eyes, literally. It was also making her hair glow a vibrant deep blue.

'_**Why the hell do I feel like this? She's a filthy ningen, and smells...smells like Sakura blossoms and rain. That is a pleasant smell, NO! I am not falling for a filthy human woman.**_'

"You will answer me Kagome." He said soothingly, though in a deep voice.

Kagome was shocked at how her name rolled off his tongue in nice syllables, and blushed.

"I-I don't know why." She stuttered truthfully, then asked her own question, looking him in the eyes, "Why were YOU staring at me?"

Sesshoumaru was shocked that she saw him staring, he didn't show any emotion on his face, but his eyes betrayed him. And Kagome saw the emotion in them; pure shock! She giggled and then smirked.

"Answer my question truthfully, like I did yours."

'_**My truthful answer should shock her more than anything right now.**_' He thought also smirking.

'_**Why is he smirking too? Oh Kami, what's he gonna say**_?'

"I was staring at you because I was trapped within your beauty." He replied in his usual voice, but Kagome looked into his eyes.

They were deceiving him again, and the regular coldness that were in them melted and they were soft and loving. She turned as red as a ripe tomato and looked away from him. Sesshoumaru let a small, and when I say small I mean TINY, smile grace his lips as he closed his eyes again. When he did, Shippo and Rin came back into the camp.

"Kagome-chan!"

"Momma! Look what we found!"

They ran up to her to see her face extremely red.

"Is Kagome-chan sick like Rin?"

Shippo laughed and said, "No Rin, she's blushing. Why are you blushing Momma?"

She looked over at Sesshoumaru, but received no help since his eyes were closed, but she knew he was listening.

"It's nothing guys. Uh, what did you want to show me?"

Rin pulled out a flower from behind her back and gave it to Kagome. She looked it over and smiled. It was an unusual flower. Its petals were a beautiful dark blue with specks of red and gold.

"It's beautiful Shippo and Rin! Was this the only one you found?"

Shippo shook his head and said, "No. There's a whole bunch more over where me and Rin were playing at."

"Yeah." Said Rin jumping up and down, "There's a whole meadow full of 'em!"

Then she yawned, making Shippo follow her actions.

"It seems like you 2 are tired." Said Kagome laughing.

When they nodded, she got up and got her bag. She pulled out a dark green sleeping bag and laid it down next to her. Shippo automatically went into it, but Rin looked at it with confusion. That's when Sesshoumaru opened his eyes to look at whatever was making Rin confused.

"Kagome-chan, what does Rin do with this?" She asked walking next to it.

Kagome smiled and opened the zipper for her to crawl in.

"It's like a portable bed, so you wont have to sleep on the leaves and twigs. When you get into it, you're nice and warm and comfortable. Trust me."

Rin nodded and laid down next to Shippo, she immediately snuggled into it and fell off to sleep. Kagome closed the zipper so they would be warm.

Kagome leaned up against the tree once more after she gave Shippo and Rin a kiss to their foreheads. She looked over at Sesshoumaru and blue/grey eyes met pure golden ones. She gave him a slight smile, and was HIGHLY surprised when she saw him return it with one of his own.

"You smiled?!" She squealed in delight.

Sesshoumaru looked into the flames and said, "I do not know what you speak of."

Kagome crawled over to him and grabbed his chin gently to make him look at her. At first, she saw hatred and coldness in his eyes, but it melted away to reveal warmness and something else she couldn't quiet put her finger on.

"You should smile more often." She said, giving her rare lovable ones, "You look good when you do." '_**Is it possible for me to be falling for him?**_'

She let go of his chin and sat back down next to him and closed her eyes. A steady wind picked up and shifted her clothes and hair, this made her slightly shiver, pulling her knees up against her chest. Judging on her even breaths, Sesshoumaru guessed she as already asleep as the days events caught up to her in a hurry. He took off his outer kimono and wrapped her in it, laying her head in his lap. Eventually, he let the land of dreams take over his mind as everyone else too slept nice and sound.

'_**Maybe I am falling for this ningen, this beautiful ningen.**_'

Early morning came and Sesshoumaru was already up and ready for travel.

'_**Today we will get to my home.**_' He thought as he kicked some dirt into the fire to burn it out.

He looked over to Rin and noticed that she and Shippo were snuggled up together inside the "_**sleeping bag**_" as Kagome called it, and then looked to Kagome who was still asleep with his outer kimono. Sesshoumaru kneeled down next to Rin and shook her gently to wake her up.

"Rin, you must wake up now. We will be getting home soon." He said soothingly.

Rin stretched and yawned, but soon stopped to cover her mouth because of the horrible coughs that were coming. The coughs woke Shippo up and he rubbed the sleep away from his eyes.

"Are you okay Rin, you don't sound to good?" Asked Shippo worriedly.

Rin just shook her head and coughed and sneezed some more. Sesshoumaru walked over to Kagome and shook her gently, his only response was some mumbling about 5 more minutes and her squeezing his outer kimono tighter around her.

"Kagome get up!" He said a little more former and shaking her a little more rougher.

She looked up to see Sesshoumaru leaning over her, and groaned.

"Why do we have to be up this early?" She asked still half asleep.

"Because this Sesshoumaru wishes to get to his home today. Now get up and ready."

"Ugh, fine!" She said getting up while subconsciously putting on the outer kimono.

She rolled up the sleeping bag and put it back into her big yellow bookbag. She turned to see Sesshoumaru smirking.

"Nani?" She asked innocently.

"I would like to have my outer kimono back."

Kagome blink a couple times then blushed a deep red and shrugged it off.

"Uh, hehe, here ya go." She said giving it to him.

He put it back on along with his armor and began to walk with Ah-Un at his side who had Rin on top pf him. Kagome followed alongside him with Shippo on her shoulder.

"How long will it take to get to the castle from here?" Asked Kagome trying to strike up a conversation.

"4 hours."

"How big is it?"

"Big."

"Do you have a lot of rooms?"

"Hai."

"What about servants?"

"Hai."

"Many of them, as well as cooks?"

"Hai."

"Is there a faster way to get there?"

"Why is it you ask so many questions?" He asked, getting annoyed.

"Just trying to get a conversation going." She answered simply shrugging, "So, is there a faster way?"

"Why do you wish to know?"

Kagome sighed, '_**He's being hardheaded! The longest answer he gave me was fucking 2 words!**_'

"Because I want to get there faster." She answered through clenched teeth.

"Hai."

"Yes what?"

"There is a faster way."

"How long will that way take?"

"2 hours."

"Why can't we go that way then?"

"I do not wish to on that method of travel."

"What is that way of travel?"

"Will you stop asking questions and silence your self if I tell you?"

Kagome smiled innocently and shrugged, "Maybe. How about we make a deal."

"I am listening."

"I will stop asking questions and be quiet if we go on the method of travel that will take us 2 hours."

"Why do you want this so badly?"

"2 reasons. 1: I want to eat, and 2: I want to sleep some more."

He stopped walking along with Ah-Un.

"Is Sesshoumaru-sama and Kagome-chan going to ride the cloud?" Asked Rin, "If you are, can Shippo-kun ride with Rin?"

Sesshoumaru gave a nod and Shippo jumped from Kagomes' shoulder to Ah-Un.

"Cloud? What cloud?" Asked Kagome.

"You said that you would be silenced when we take this method of transportation."

"Okay okay."

All of a sudden, a cloud formed under Sesshoumarus' feet and he held out his hand towards Kagome. She took it and closed her eyes as she stepped onto the cloud. When she felt herself lifting off the ground, her grip tightened on Sesshoumarus' arm as she opened her eyes. They were flying at incredible speed, and Ah-Un was keeping up as if this were a walking pace for him. Sesshoumaru was amused at her childish fear of heights. She could, and would, challenge a demon 40 times her size, and even challenge the most feared lord, but she's easily frightened by being at this height and going fast. Kagome buried her face in the sleeve of his kimono and whimpered.

"Why is it you are afraid Kagome?"

Kagome looked down, then at him in an annoyed facial expression.

Sesshoumaru smirked and said, "You may talk now Kagome, but when I say silence, I mean to keep your mouth shut."

"Why didn't you tell me it was going to be like this? I would've happily been on the ground rather than this." She looked down and was slowly tilting towards the edge until Sesshoumaru grabbed her by her waist, "See what I mean! You could've at least warned me about this kind of travel!"

"Then where is the amusement in seeing your reaction?"

Kagome felt like she was tilting again and wrapped her arms around Sesshoumaru's waist, burring her face within his chest.

He slightly lowered himself so his lips were at her ear and whispered, "I will not let you fall Kagome, trust me."

Kagome sighed and loosened her grip around his waist, but her hands never moved from where they were.

The kids on the other hand, were enjoying the sight of Kagome and Sesshoumaru together like that.

"Do you think that Kagome-chan has feelings for Rins' Sesshoumaru-sama?" Asked Rin as she coughed and sneezed a bit.

Shippo shrugged and said, "I don't know. But I think Sesshoumaru has feelings for my momma. What do you think?"

Rin nodded excitedly, "Yeah, he does! Rin knows it because last night Rin saw oto-chan wrap Kagome-chan in his outer kimono and lay her head in his lap. They thought Rin was asleep but Rin wasn't."

Shippo nodded, then realized what Rin had said, "Rin, why did you call Sesshoumaru '_**dad'**_ ?"

Rin sniffled her nose and responded, "Rin one day asked Sesshoumaru-sama if he could be Rin's oto-chan. Sesshoumaru-sama said yes, and Rin calls him that everyday now."

Shippo nodded and smiled, "Hey, that's kind of how I started to call Kagome my momma. I think if my oka-san and your oto-chan mate, then we can be brother and sister! That would be awesome!"

"YEAH!" Yelled both children


	4. 20 questionslast part

**Authors Note**: Yo! Syonama here! There was a little problem with fanfiction, and it didn't put all of chapter 3 on the site so here is the rest of it. Hope you like it. And I'm **SOOO** sorry I didn't update in a while. I had to go to a family reunion in Washington, DC. And because of my absence, I'll try to get chapter 4 up this week, and start on chapter 5 this week as well. Anyway, on with the rest of ch. 3!

**Chapter 3continuation: 20 questions**

"But to get them to mate, we would have to get them alone." Said Shippo thoughtfully, "How would we do that?"

Rin pouted and folded her arms as she thought for a way. At least 15 minutes past and they were nowhere near a solution yet.

"This isn't fair. Rin doesn't know how to get them together!" She said.

But her statement fell on deaf ears as she looked back to see Shippo nodding off, leaning on Kagomes' bag as a pillow. She giggled and laid down on Ah-Un, readying herself for a little nap.

Back with Sesshoumaru and Kagome, Kagome was also nodding off. Sesshoumaru knew this because of the way her head kept bobbing up and down. He pulled her up to his body so she was kind of in a slanted position, and she looked up at him sleepily.

"Are you not tired?"

Kagome nodded and laid her head on his chest, taking a deep breath. Sesshoumaru's arm tightened around her waist so his hand now rested on her left hip as to prevent her from falling if she leaned forward.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru." She whispered as she closed her eyes.

He nodded and kept going, now at a faster speed since Kagome was now asleep and wouldn't know how fast they were really going. Sesshoumaru looked at Ah-Un to see the kids already asleep, and then he noticed how pale Rin looked.

'_**She's getting worse**_.' He thought kicking it into EXTRA high gear.

He looked down at Kagome when he felt her snuggled into him and a warm smile was placed upon her lips.

'_**There are 4 reasons why I cannot fall in love with you Kagome.**_' He thought to himself, '_**You are a miko, my half brothers wench, a human, and from a different time period. Yet...I find myself falling for you.**_'

Sesshoumaru all of a sudden, kissed her forehead and whispered into her ear, "Sleep well Kagome."

End of chapter!!! 12 pages long! Not bad but I plan on having more than that! Anyway...

PRESS THAT PURPLE BUTTON!


	5. Sesshoumaru's home

**Authors Note**: Okay, thanx for the reviews everyone and here's chapter 4. Oh and just for some heads up, I might need some help with chapter 5. Anyone with ideas feel free to email me at or or just review and I'll see what 'cha got for me. Oh, and to warn you, Sess is gonna be OOC. So don't give me any bullshit about it, if you don't like it, don't read it. Okay, I wuv u guys!! 3

**Chapter 4: Sesshoumaru's home**

With Miroku and Sango

InuYasha just got back from visiting the _**cough**_ bitch _**cough**_ Kikyo, and was now walking into the camp site. He looked around and saw no yellow bookbag or an extra sleeping bag laying on the ground.

"Where's Kagome?"

Miroku and Sango looked at each other, but stayed silent.

"Where's Kagome."

Silence.

"Damn it, answer me. Where is Kagome?"

"She went home InuYasha." Lied Miroku all to easily, "When she got back, she said that she realized she had one of her test things tomorrow and she went back to study for it."

InuYasha eyed Miroku, then looked at Sango, who looked like she was gonna kill him.

"Don't look at me like that you bastard." She said calmly with a sickening sweetly smile on her face. (Ooh, scary Sango lady)

InuYasha growled and jumped up into a tree and closed his eyes.

'_**Kagome where are you? I need to talk with you.**_'

Sesshoumaru and Kagome and kids

After about an hour of travailing in the air, Kagome started to stir awake and she looked up at the youkai carrying her. She yawned, and that brought the attention of the ice prince.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked, still looking forward.

Kagome yawned and said some what still asleep, "Mmm-hmm."

"We are almost at my home."

"Okay...how are the kids and Ah-Un?"

"Awake, Ah-Un is behind me."

"How long did I sleep?"

"1 hour."

Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru, '_**Why is he so cold?**_' She thought, not realizing he was looking at her.

"What is it you seek to find looking up at this Sesshoumaru?" He asked looking back forward while bringing a blush to her cheeks.

"N-nothing."

"You lie."

"I do not."

"Hai."

Folding her arms like a child, she replied, "I wasn't looking up at you, I was looking up at the sky."

Kids

Shippo and Rin had awoken up about the same time Kagome did, if not, then before. Rin was pale and kept coughing more, less sneezing, but complained to Shippo that her head hurts. Shippo was concerned for his new friend and was constantly telling her that she would get better once in the hands of his momma.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," whined Rin, "Rin is getting worse. Rin keeps coughing and Rins' chest hurts every time Rin does."

Sesshoumaru gave a nod and said, "Do not worry Rin. We will be at home in a couple of hours."

Rin nodded and laid back down, determined to get a nap. Shippo laid down, but stayed awake to hear Kagome and Sesshoumaru's conversation.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Hn?"

"How is the relationship with you and Rin?" She asked, trying to get her question answered.

Kagome thought she heard a sigh come from the ice princes' lips, but she didn't know.

'_**Hmph, he's getting aggravated! Ha, he doesn't know what he's in for if he's gonna have me in his home. He's in for the time of his life!!**_'

"Are you going to answer me?" She asked smirking.

"You shouldn't aggravate me, I could and would drop you if you do." He replied, a slight smile on his features, indicating he was just kidding.

'_**He's playin' around! The ice lord is smiling AND playin around! Hell has froze over!**_'

"Fine, but if you drop me, then no one else will be able to heal Rin. And it sounded like she was getting pretty bad by the sounds of her coughs. You kill me, and she might even die."

She knew she hit a sore point revealing the thought of Rin dying, because she saw him look back at her with a worried look in his eyes. Then he looked down at Kagome and growled ferociously.

"Do not play around with information like that."

"So you are worried about her?"

He looked forward and replied, "I would have not brought you along if I did not care about her."

"Are you going to answer my question about on how you 2 met?"

Sesshoumaru let out a small sigh as he looked forward,"After the battle with InuYasha where he used the Wind Scar, I was fairly wounded. During my stay in the forest, Rin came by every day to give me water and fish."

"Oh how sweet of her!"

Ignoring Kagome's comment, Sesshoumaru continued, "One time she came to give me the food, she had bruises on her face and body, as well as her eye was swollen shut. And missing a tooth as well."

Kagome gasped, and Sesshoumaru looked down to see her looking up at him with a pleading look.

"I asked her what had happened, and her response was a smile. Later on that day, I smelled blood and decided to follow the scent." He let another small sigh escape as he looked forward again, "She was attacked and gnawed on by wolves. By the time I found her she was dead."

He stopped there, know Kagome would pick up on what happened. She looked down and sniffled a bit.

"You brought her back to life and she's been traveling with you ever since?" She asked.

Nodding, Sesshoumaru replied, "Hai."

Kagome sighed and asked, "How much longer?"

"20 minutes."

"What was your father like?"

"Why are you asking random questions?"

"I'm bored." She whined placing her head on his shoulder.

"You are like Rin."

"Why thank you."

There was a silence, until she started her questions again.

"What did your mother look like?"

"A split image of me."

"What was her name?"

"Asahi."

"What about, um..."

"What is you mother like?" Sesshoumaru asked, startling Kagome.

Blushing, she answered, "Um, she's nice and loving. She doesn't judge people and opens her arms for pretty much anyone."

"Your father?"

"Why are you asking questions now?" She asked, avoiding the question about her father.

Laying his head on hers in a playing sort of way, he answered, "Because I'm bored." In a poor attempt to imitate her.

Kagome laughed, "You can't use that against me."

"And why not?"

"I thought of it first, it's mine."

Sesshoumaru smiled, HE smiled.

"Now I know you and Rin will get along." He said, but never removed his head from atop of hers.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, then Sesshoumaru realized his question was unanswered.

"What about your father?" He asked again.

"What about yours?" She countered.

Growling, Sesshoumaru answered, "It is not polite to answer a question with a question."

"Who ever said that I was polite?" She asked, trying very hard to get her father off his mind.

"Why do you not want me to know about him."

Kagome closed her eyes and said, "It's painful, can I tell you when I'm ready?"

"Forgive my forwardness," he stated, "I did not mean for you to get hurt."

Smiling, she opened her eyes and replied, "Don't worry, I was to forward as well. You do not have to tell me about your father."

"I will tell you when I am ready as well."

Then silence took over for the rest of the ride. When they got to his home, Kagome couldn't believe how big it was.

"THIS is your home?" She asked as they began to descend downward, "It's so HUGE!"

"What did you expect?"

"Well, when you said _**'home**_' I was expecting a small home with maybe 3 rooms or something. Not a Castel with a thousand rooms."

"More like one thousand and forty-five rooms."

"That's not funny Sess."

"Sess?" He asked as they were now on solid ground, Ah-Un walking carefully next to them, as to not wake the children.

"Oops, well, it kinda slipped! I've been calling you that since I've met you, well, just not in person." She said with a slight blush, looking down.

Sesshoumaru let a small smile slip as he said, "I will look the other way for now...Kags."

Kagome laughed and asked, "Kags?"

Sesshoumaru nodded and Jaken came out to greet his lord.

"Welcome home M'Lord." He said bowing, still not realizing the human beside his lord.

"Jaken, get servants and escort Kagome and her kit to their rooms." He ordered, all playfulness aside.

Jaken almost fell over from the order."M 'Lord, forgive me asking, but why is it you have another human in you Castel?"

"It is of no importance to you Jaken, now get Lady Kagome and her kit a room. She will be our guest for a while." He ordered, his voice in it's icey tone.

Reluctantly, Jaken bowed to Kagome and said, "Will you follow me please?"

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru in amusement, then got her bag and had Shippo in her arms.

"Give them the room across from Rins'." Sesshoumaru ordered again.

Jaken nodded, then hurried off with Kagome behind him, Shippo in her arms.

'_**This is going to be interesting with the little Miko here**_ _**with us.**_' He thought slowly following them into his Castel.

End!!

Yes, I am so sorry it took me so long to update. I was being lazy, and well, that's about it. IM SORRY!! IM SO SO SORRY!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!

Now, why don't you push that pretty purple button and review?? Huh, huh! PWEASE!!

Oh, and I'd like to thank Inu, a.k.a. ihatehavingtothinkofthese, a.k.a. Ashlie...CUZ SHE'S MAH BETA READER!! YAY INU!!

Okay, that's it.

Next chapter:

Rin's Cold


	6. AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHORS NOTE:** Okay, well…I'm just gunna say I'm sorry again for not updating for such a long time. I've just been working on a lot of other stuff plus had a writers' block, but I **PROMISE** you that the next chapter will be up no later than Midnight tonight.

Okiedokie?

Okiedokie!


	7. Rins' Cold and Not So New Feelings

**Authors note:** I am SOOOOOOOOO sorry it's taking me so long to update! I've just been really lazy lately and had such a writers' block! And I can't guarantee that it will be a long chapter, I'm tryin to get into this as best as I can, but it is a little hard for me. Well, on with the story:

**Chapter 5: Rins' Cold and Not So New Feelings.**

Lord Sesshoumaru was sitting in his study, going over some papers he managed to put off for a while. But it seemed that he couldn't get a certain little Miko out of his head.

'_**Dammit, why can't she just leave my head alone!'**_ He thought, putting down a scroll and rubbing his temples. Flashes of her smile and eyes passed before his eyes.

'_**Ugh..**_'

His study was a little ways from Rins' room, so he heard faint giggles and coughing. Deciding he could put off the papers a little more, he got up and walked over to Rins' room to see the door ajar. Peering in, he witnessed Kagome taking care of Rin.

"Eat some more of this soup, Rin." Kagome said, pushing the bowl towards the small girl in wrapped up in her bed.

Shippo sat in the chair in her room, fast asleep.

"But Kagome! Rin's fine now!"

Kagome smiled, "You may be fine now, but now we have to build up your immune system so the cold won't come back."

Rin took a spoon of the soup, "What's a immune system?"

"Oh, well, it's a part of your body that stops you from having colds and it helps your body stay healthy."

Rin took another spoonful of soup and nodded.

"Okay, Rin will eat all of the soup and get Rins' immune system up and working again!" She said, and then shoved more soup in her mouth.

Kagome laughed, "Calm down Rin! We don't need you choking on it!"

Finally making his presence know, Sesshoumaru stepped into the room.

"Hi Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin said, "Rin is eating all her soup like Kagome said!"

Sesshoumaru walked over to her and patted her head lovingly, "Good girl, Rin."

Kagome went and picked Shippo up carefully.

"Sesshoumaru, I'm going to go put him to bed; it's pretty late."

Sesshoumaru nodded slightly, "When you are done, wait for me in my study."

Kagome walked out and he turned to Rin.

"Are you feeling better, Rin?" He asked in his monotone voice.

Rin nodded happily, "Yes! Rins' cough is a lot better, and this soup is gunna make me even better. That's what Kagome said!"

He nodded and was about to leave, but Rin stopped him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, do you like Kagome?"

Sesshoumaru turned back around, "Why is it you ask that, Rin?"

She started to mess around with her soup, looking a little embarrassed, "Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin likes Kagome and Rin wants her to stay. And…andRinwantsKagometobeRinsnewmommyandyoumydaddy!" She said the last part in a rush and shoved more soup in her mouth. Sesshoumaru just started at her, then sat down next to Rin on her bed.

"Rin, look at me." Rin looked up into his eyes, timidly, "Is that what you and Kagome were talking about before I came in?"

Rin nodded, "Rin asked Kagome is she liked you, but Kagome just blushed and told me to eat more soup. Rin kept trying to get an answer but she never told me."

Rin pouted, folding her arms across her chest and stuck her bottom lip out. Sesshoumaru found it rather hard to keep his face emotionless, so he just smiled lightly, giving Rin quite a privilege.

"So do you like Kagome?"

Sesshoumaru got a playful glint in his eyes and leaned forward to whisper to Rin.

"Let's keep it between us, alright?" Rin nodded frantically, "And if you and Shippo have any…advice, feel free to tell me. I did hear what you and Shippo were talking about on the way here."

Rin blushed, but smiled widely.

"Yay!"

Sesshoumaru got up and patted Rins' head.

"Remember, it's only going to be between this Sesshoumaru, you, and Shippo." He said, taking the empty bowl of soup and setting down on the small table near the bed.

Rin nodded and snuggled up in the covers, falling asleep quickly. He walked out and quietly shut the door and made his way over to his study once more. When he opened the door, he found Kagome sitting in his chair at his desk with his papers neatly stacked into piles. She looked up at him and smiled sweetly.

"Hey Sesshoumaru! I just got done organizing your desk for you, it was a mess!"

Sesshoumaru walked over and motioned for her to stand up, which she did. He fluidly moved behind her and sat down, then pulled her down to sit on his lap.

Which caused a wonderfully red blush to go across Kagomes' cheeks.

"Se-Sesshoumaru? You know, you've become oddly friendly lately…"

"Tell me, Kagome, how did you organize my papers?" He said, ignoring her comment.

Sill blushing, she said, "Oh! Well, one stack is letters from the other lords and minor lords. Another pile is of reports about Naraku, which I might add is the biggest stack out of all of them. That pile there are reports about a sickness going through some villages, and the last pile there are just miscellaneous things." She turned around slightly, almost straddling the Demon Lord, "But I don't think you wanted me here to talk about your papers.."

Sesshoumaru sighed lightly, "I gathered that you are not traveling with my half brother any longer, no?"

Kagome shook her head.

"But you still have to collect the shards of the Shikon No Tama?"

Again, Kagome nodded.

"Then I am proposing you and your kit a position in my pack. Rin has obviously gotten better, and otherwise I would have no use of you. If you chose to travel with this Sesshoumaru, then you will be highly protected and treated like a lady. If you go back with Inuyasha," He practically spit out Inuyashas' name, "then you will know what awaits you there with the undead Miko. And if you chose to go alone, a woman like you will not have a chance of surviving alone. I will give you one week to think over your options."

"I think I know what I will chose, Sesshoumaru."

"Either way Kagome, I will give you a week for your final answer."

Kagome yawned and nodded. Sesshoumaru took a hold of her chin and looked deep into her eyes.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Kagome…"

He leaned down, close enough that if she were to pucker her lips, they would have surely kissed.

But instead:

"Go get some sleep Kagome."

_____________________________________________________________

Well....**review**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. A Man Has Needs

Authors Note: Hey guys!!!!! I would like some more reviews on tha last chapter pretty pretty please!!!! Well, okay, I've had somewhat of a writer's block, I'm sowwy!!!! But on with tha story shall weeeeeee!

**Chapter 6: A Man Has Needs.**

Lying on her back in bed, Kagome was giving herself brain damage thinking about the almost kiss she nearly shared with the Demon Lord.

'_**He was going to kiss me…wasn't he?...No, he doesn't like humans…butbutbut! What about Rin?! Ugh! I'm sure he was going to kiss me, the look in his beautiful gold eyes…his slender lips…ahh! Bad Kagome….bad bad bad!!...Inuyasha has nothing compared to Sesshoumaru's body though, hm..ACK!'**_

Kagome turned around and smashed her face into the pillow. She wasn't going to be getting any sleep with that sexy demon on her mind…that really hot, sexy, silver haired-

'_**Silver haired? Then…that means his hair…down there**_…'

She closed her eyes and a picture of Sesshoumaru and all his naked glory was burned on the inside of her eyelids.

Kagome shoved her face into the pillow even harder, '_**AHHHHHH!**_'

Sesshoumaru too was in bed with a certain woman on his mind as well, but he was taking it more…maturely than Kagome. He was lying on his back with his arms back around his head and was staring up at the ceiling. His chest was bare and only hakamas adorned his bottom half and the sheets were kicked off of him. Anyone who was to look into his room (like they would even DARE, but let's pretend) were to think that he was at peace and probably on the verge of falling asleep.

Well, he wasn't on the verge of sleep or even at peace.

His mind was going a thousand miles per minute.

'_**Should I have kissed her..? I have been over the fact that she is a ningen. If I were to mate with her, her life span would be that of mine. What my predicament is…is she powerful enough to rule the Western Lands along my side? Mentally and Physically..? Furthermore, there is the intimate relations… I believe that will not be any problem. '**_

He turned onto his side and closed his eyes, but that did him no justice at all. A mental picture of Kagome naked in the hot springs flooded his mind. Growling slightly, he mentally shook the picture out of his head.

'_**Not a problem at all.'**_

He looked out of the window to see that the sun would be coming up only in a couple of hours.

He got out of bed and walked over to the window, pulling on his Hoari. He grabbed his infamous two swords, armor, and walked out of his room with his well-known emotionless mask.

He purposely walked by Kagomes room and stopped to listen if she was asleep.

One minute.

Two minutes..

Three minutes….

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagomes small voice reached his ears, "I'm obviously not asleep, so you can come in if you wish."

Sesshoumaru silently opened the door, walked in, and closed it back up. Kagome was sitting up in bed; her sleeping Yukata was indecent because of her tossing and turning. It was half undone, showing plenty of cleavage and hiked up; showing off her legs in all their glory.

But it was better than that skimpy school girl outfit. And her hair was all over the place, sticking up in the most random places.

'_**But**_,' He thought, '_**it just makes her all the more beautiful.**_'

"Why is it you are not asleep? It is only a few more hours before sunrise."

Kagome shrugged, "Eh, I couldn't get to sleep...you?"

"This is about the time I go out and patrol my lands." Sesshoumaru said and left it at that.

"Well, what were you doing outside my door?"

"Making sure you were asleep."

"Why?"

"I check on my entire guest."

"Why?"

His jaw twitched.

"That is just how I run my home."

"Wh-"

"Do not ask why, Miko."

Kagome smiled sheepishly.

"I'm just bored," She patted the space next to her, "come sit with me."

"I'd rather not."

Her smile faltered just a bit.

"And why not?"

Sesshoumaru walked over to the bed and got up in her face, placing a clawed hand on her exposed thigh, he leaned over her until she was laying on the bed with him hovering over her.

"Because you are indecent, Miko. I may be a demon, but I am also a man."

He squeezed her thigh.

"And a man has many needs…" He released her thigh and stood up to his full height, "But do not fear, Miko. I am a man of honor."

Then he left, closing the door quietly.

Kagome just lay there, her breathing getting rapid as she thought about what he meant by a man's _needs_…

'_**Oh gods**_,' she thought, '_**this Demon is going to be the death of me!**_'

A while later, a knock at her door aroused her from her light sleep.

"Come in." She said, groggily.

A woman came in, slamming the door. She was obviously a demon, anyone could see the fangs protruding from her mouth.

"Get up!" She ordered.

Kagome just looked at her, still half asleep, "Excuse me?"

The woman walked over to Kagome's amour, opened it and looked through the many kimonos.

"Lord Sesshoumaru ordered me to come up get you up for breakfast and get you dressed. Now get up!"

"How about saying it nicely!" Kagome argued, folding her arms and sitting on the bed.

The woman glared at her and growled out, "If you do not come here this instant, I will forcefully remove you from that bed!"

"I'd like to see you try."

The woman walked up to Kagome, took her arm, painfully yanking her off the bed and onto her feet. She then pushed her towards another closed door until she almost ran into it.

"Hey!"

"Go get washed up. And don't take too long or I'll come in there and take you out as well."

Kagome grumbled and opened the door to the indoor hot spring, slamming it shut behind her.

A little while later, the woman banged on the door, "Let's go! You're taking too long!"

"I'm drying up!"

Coming out the door, Kagome was wrapped in a towel, her hair dripping wet. Before she could even get out a word, another towel was thrown at her head and rubbed vigorously against her hair to get it dry.

"Gosh!" The woman said, taking the towel off Kagome's head to see a big fluff of black hair and angry eyes looking back at her.

"Okay, I'll turn around and you go put on your undergarments and that Kimono on the bed. I'll do your hair when you're done. Let's go let's go! Lord Sesshoumaru is waiting!" She ordered.

Kagome did as she was told, not having the energy to argue with the stubborn Demon. She picked an elegant yet simple ocean blue kimono with sparkling stars on it with a royal blue obi. It was actually really pretty so she didn't protest.

"Okay, sit sit!"

The woman went through Kagome's hair with a brush, combing it out semi-straight.

"Okay! Now come, I'll escort you to the dining hall and while you are eating, I will prepare your bed."

While they were walking, she finally realized the woman's' words.

"You're my…my maid!?"

The woman sighed, "Sadly."

"What's your name?"

"Kiana."

Kagome stayed silent as they came up to the hallway leading to the dining hall. Kiana stopped.

"Go around that corner and you'll be there. Now go, I have lots of stuff to do today." She pushed Kagome and walked away.

'_**Can she be any ruder? Good lord!**_' Kagome thought as she made her way around the corner.

She instantly saw Sesshoumaru with Rin sitting on his left and Shippo sitting on hers. She walked over and sat on his right.

"Momma!" Shippo said excitedly, "Did you sleep good?"

Kagome blushed faintly, sneaking a glance at the Demon Lord who seemed to not be listening to them…but she knew he was.

"Yes Shippo, I did."

"Kagome Kagome!" Rin said, jumping in her seat, "Rin ate all of her soup last night and Rin feels sooo much better and isn't coughing anymore!"

Kagome laughed, forgetting for a moment about the Lord to her side, "That is very good Rin, but we will still have to take some precautions so it won't come back. Like going outside," She saw Rin pout, and giggled, "as soon as you start feeling sick again, or coughing, or even sneezing, you immediately have to come back in. Okay?"

Rin brightened up again, "Okay!"

She began eating, along with Shippo. Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru and smiled lightly, blushes in the slightest.

"Good morning, Lord Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru's molten gold eyes turned to Kagomes' brown ones, looking deep into them.

"Good morning, Miko. I do hope you slept well?"

Kagomes' blush got worse, so she just stayed silent. She began eating, as well as Sesshoumaru, and listened to the kids chatter away happily.

Kagome almost chocked on her drink when she felt a clawed hand on her knee.

"Are you okay, Miko?" Sesshoumaru's cold voice reached her voice.

She just narrowed her eyes at him. He raised an eyebrow in question, but then began eating once more…but never removed his hand from her knee.

Kagome decided to break the awkward silence, "That maid you assigned me…she's kind of…harsh…"

"She is one of the most respected in my home, and my guests only have the best and nothing less."

His hand moved up higher to just above her knee.

Kagome again almost chocked on her drink.

"Mamma!" Shippo said, distracting her, "Me and Rin are done! Can we go outside?"

Kagome nodded and managed a yell of "if she coughs, bring her in!" before they were out of their seats and out the castle entirely.

Damn that demon speed.

Kagome stiffened, when Sesshoumaru's hand went a little higher.

"uuh…L-Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru flared his aura, making sure no one was spying on him or that anyone was within hearing range. As soon as him inspection was done, his hand went even higher, pushing up her kimono and reaching the sensitive skin of her inner thigh. He began rubbing small circles.

'_**Oooh.**_'

He leaned over so he was whispering into her ear, "This Sesshoumaru told you that he has needs." He sniffed the air, "And it smells like you have some too, Miko."

"S-sesshoumaru-" She managed before a small moan escaped her lips when his hand reached the bridge of her underwear.

"Hn. So we are beyond the titles, **Kagome**?"

Kagome looked up into his eyes to see a hint of longing…and sadness..

She reached up a hand to cup his cheek, and pulled him closer…

________________________________________________________________________________

Ah! I'm such a botch! Hahahahahahahahahahaha!!!

Review and you'll see what happens!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. A Kiss, PuhLEASE!

A/N: Hahahahahahahahahahaha! I loved the reviews on tha last chapter, more more more more more more!!!!

Okay, well, I've had this chapter ready for a while, but my internet on mah little Toshiba Laptop went all psycho killer dead 'no I'm not going to run internet to make you suffer' on me. I'm sorry! But on with the chapter! I hope you likey!

**Chapter 7: What does a Demon Lord gotta do to get a kiss around here!?**

…until their breaths were mingling together. Sesshoumaru stopped his hands antics and just stared into the black-haired beauty in front of him, a wonderful clash of stunning brown and exquisite gold.

"Sesshoumaru." Her lips brushed his slightly in saying his name, "I have grown up since you first met me. I know many 'pointers' in the Demon way."

She grabbed the hand that was under the table.

"And I know about Demon seduction."

"Do you, Kagome?"

Sesshoumarus voice vibrated through her, even though their lips were barely touching. He went to pull her closer, trying to get a kiss, but Kagome shot up to her feet and towards the exit of the dining room.

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru." She called over her shoulder, "I do."

Sesshoumaru too shot out of his seat, at a much faster speed, and shot toward Kagome.

But at the last second, she erected a barrier around her form, preventing him from touching her. She smiled.

"I have also gotten stronger, thanks to Miroku that is."

Then she walked away, leaving a fuming Sesshoumaru standing there…

Fuming and very needy.

Reaching outside, hearing the kids laughing and running around, Kagome let out a long breath.

'_**God! That was harder than I thought.**_' She smiled, '_**If he wants me, he's gunna have to work for it. Point blank.**_'

"Momma!"

"Kagome!"

Kagome laughed as Rin and Shippo tackled her legs in a hug.

"Hey kids, what are you playing?"

"Rin and Shippo are playing that game you taught us! Tag!"

Kagome laughed, "And who's winning?"

Rin pouted, "Shippo."

Kagome squatted down to Rins' height.

"Rin, why is it you talk in 3rd person?"

She smiled brightly, "Because Sesshoumaru-sama does it, and Rin wants to be like him!"

'_**Oh gosh! Why him!?**_' Kagome thought, imagining a tall Rin with long flowing black hair and cold brown eyes with a deadly sword.

She shivered.

'_**Lord knows the world doesn't need another Sesshoumaru.**_'

"Is Kagome cold?" Rin asked.

Shippo hopped onto Kagomes' shoulders, "What's wrong Momma?"

Kagome smiled, "It's nothing Shippo. How about I play with you guys for a while?"

The children cheered.

Kagome stood to her full height, "So who is-"

"YOU'RE IT!" Yelled Rin, tapping Kagome's hand and darting off.

Shippo laughed and followed suit.

"Hey! That wasn't fair! I wasn't ready!"

Despite her complaints, she had a huge smile on her face and she was off running with the kids.

~With the Inu Gang~

They've been traveling for a while now, getting closer and closer to the border of the Western Territory.

"InuYasha, do you think it is wise to be traveling so close to your brothers 'lands? It is only his honor that keeps him from killing us."

"Miroku is right," Sango said thoughtfully, "That and we are helpful in defeating Naraku."

"Keh. I'm not as stupid as you guys think I am! It's his honor that keeps him from killing us on his lands, he _has_ to protect everything and everyone in his lands; weather he likes it or not. It's part of the Cardinal Lord Rules."

"Well," Miroku said, "don't you sound so smart, InuYasha."

Sango snickered, but otherwise stayed quiet.

InuYasha growled under his breath, "Technically, I am next to take the position as Lord. I know my facts."

His tone was clipped and harsh, effectively ending the conversation. Miroku and Sango shared a look, a look InuYasha didn't miss. He whirled on them.

"You guys know something!"

"Why, what ever do you mean InuYasha?" Sango said innocently and kept walking with Kirara on her shoulder.

Miroku held back his laughter.

InuYasha growled, "Where is Kagome!!??"

"At home."

InuYasha growled louder, "No she isn't!"

Miroku stopped Sango from answering and sighed deeply, "Fine, InuYasha. She's with Lord Sesshoumaru."

"WHAT!!??" Sango and InuYasha yelled simultaneously

"What!?" Miroku yelled, alarmed.

"How in the world do you know that, Miroku!" Sango asked, bewildered.

Miroku shrugged, "When you have been training for several weeks with a spiritual energy, you become accustomed to it. You can pin point it out."

"Well this was information you could have at least shared with me!" Sango said.

Miroku sheepishy scratched the back of his neck, "Hehe…I really thought I told you Sango.."

"Well obviously not! I think I would remember if you told me you sent my sister to the fucking KILLING PERFECTION!"

"Fuck this!" InuYasha yelled, "I'm going to get her back!"

Then he bolted into the woods of his brothers' territory with Miroku and Sango getting on Kirara's back and following.

"You still could've told me." Sango mumbled.

"I thought I did!!"

~Kagome and kids~

Kagome laid under a large willow tree, chest heaving, and hair a black mass of mess. The children were in the tree, laughing.

"C'mon Kagome! You're still it!" Yelled Shippo as Rin just giggled.

"No way! I am TIRED! You kids have an immeasurable amount of energy! It's crazy!"

The kids laughed and climbed down the tree. Rin poked Kagomes stomach and laughed. Kagome suddenly bolted up, tapped Rins head, and then ran off yelling, "Rin's it!"

"Hey!" Rin yelled when Shippo laughed and also ran off.

Kagome, laughing and looking behind her at a running Rin, ran straight into a brick wall…or Sesshoumarus' chest if you want to get technical (I think they're pretty much the same thing, lol), and landed on her butt.

"Umph!"

Looking up shyly, Kagome gave a little laugh, "H-hey Lord Sesshoumaru. What b-brings you out here, hehe."

The Demon Lord silently held out his hand, which Kagome took gratefully, and pulled her up to her feet in one fluid motion.

"I believe," He said in a sultry voice, "we have some unfinished business to attend to, Miko."

Kagome laughed uneasily, tugging at her hand that he still held firmly in his much larger one. He pulled her into him so every part of her body from her knees up was touching his body.

"Why don't you tell me what you know of Demon Seduction, Miko."

"U-uhm.."

He leaned in closer, "Or was what you alleged earlier a ruse?"

"L-Lord Sesshoumaru, the k-kids.."

Kagome could see plain amusement tap-dancing in his golden eyes.

"Then this Sesshoumaru better make this quick." He said, leaning in more so his lips were a mere whisper away until…

"LORD SESSHOUMARU!" Rin yelled, bolting with new found speed toward Sesshoumaru, who had already let go of a quite effectively dazed Kagome, putting some space between them.

Rin had wrapped her arms around Sesshoumarus' legs and Shippo made himself comfortable on Kagomes' shoulders; throwing her off balance for a second.

"What were you and Lord Sesshoumaru talking about, Momma?"

"U-uhm.."

Looking up at Sesshoumaru, Rin smiled, "Lord Sesshoumaru, bend down! Rin has to tell you something!"

Instead of bending down like she wanted, The Demon Lord picked Rin up and held her so her lips reached a pointed ear.

"M'Lord!" She whispered, although, she knew Shippo could hear, "Rin knows that Kagome likes you!"

Raising an eyebrow and looking towards Kagome, he replied, "Hn."

"What?" Kagome squeaked.

Ignoring her, Rin continued on without whispering, "Rin can feel it! Rin has also dreamt of it!"

Sesshoumaru set her back down and just looked at her for a moment.

"Don't you remember M'Lord?" Rin exclaimed, "Rin can dream things that happen! Remember?"

"Rin," He said, then turned to Shippo as an afterthought, "Rin and Shippo, I am borrowing the Miko for a moment."

He jumped down from Kagomes' shoulder.

"To talk about Rins dreams?" Rin asked excitedly.

Nodding he also said, "Go on into your room and show Shippo your drawings."

Squealing, Rin took a hold of Shippos' hand and ran towards the castle with much enthusiasm. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru uneasily, but saw that the playfulness that usually twirled in his eyes when he was mischievous wasn't there. So she knew he was being serious now. But he was just staring at her, and self-consciously she began to straighten her hair out and her clothes. Blinking a couple times, Sesshoumaru came a bit closer and plucked a leaf out of her hair.

"Let us sit down, Miko. I wish to discuss these occurrences with Rin."

He led her back under the shade of the Willow tree and sat down gracefully while Kagome just plunked down across from him.

'_**I am NOT taking the chance of his wandering hand again, even if he is being serious right now!**_' She thought defiantly.

"What does Rin mean when she dreams things that happen?" She asked aloud.

"Exactly what it sounds like, Miko. She sometimes dreams of the future, other times she just dreams of facts, and she dreams of the past; a past long before she was born. She simply knows things that I would not expect a young girl to know."

They sat in silence for a moment while Kagome chewed the new information about sweet little Rin.

"Well," she said after a while, "there is a word for it in my time, but I am not sure if you are familiar with it here. It's called Psychic."

"Sy-kick..?"

Kagome giggled, "Yeah. I mean, there really isn't any other explanation I can come up with other than that. There usually isn't any way to..monitor it or really train with it. It just comes all on its own."

"Will it kill her?"

Kagome shook her head, "No. With what you're telling me, makes me assume that she is a wandering soul."

Sesshoumaru nodded minutely, "A soul with lots of information..You said you have grown powerful, Miko." He growled slightly, "And this Sesshoumaru has seen that with his own eyes. I am wondering are you powerful enough to block out these..Psychic powers."

"Why though, it's a wonderful gift. And over time, she may even be able to move objects with her mind!"

Sesshoumaru growled, "I do not wish for her to know certain things at such a young age. It will scar her."

Kagome nodded in understanding, "Okay. I can do that, but when she is old enough, I will take it off of her." She added softly, "But when I die..then the spell will automatically break."

Sesshoumaru glanced at Kagome, his eyes narrowing, "Miko, you said _when_ instead of _if_. Why is that?"

Kagome smiled sadly, "I may be powerful Lord Sesshoumaru, but I am still human. If I do not die in the final battle with Naraku, then I will either die of old age…"

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything, he just waited for her to finish.

"Or…I may give the rest of my soul back to Kikyo.."

Startled by that answer, Sesshoumaru jerked his head up and glared into her eyes.

"Now Miko, why on earth would you do something like that?"

Shrugging, she said, "I…I just want InuYasha to be happy with…blood and flesh. And if it's not with me, then fine. The least I can do for putting this crap onto him is giving him back his first love."

"When did you decide this?"

"I'm not sure actually, I guess I've always thought of it. It's just…" Unshed tears began to burn her eyes, "When he told me he loved me, I really thought that he was telling me the truth, that he really and truly was over Kikyo…but I guess not."

Sesshoumaru stayed quiet, contemplating her words. He was afraid, like he would admit it to anyone, but he was. He didn't want Kagome to die…he didn't want her to give up her life for someone who had stole _her _first love away from her when she should've just stayed dead in the first place. The change of topic had him thinking on what he was thinking about earlier…about how she might be ready to rule the Western Lands with him and that Rin will finally the mother she had always wanted. Coming out of his reverie, he saw that Kagome had her knees up to her chin and her eyes closed tight, but tears still managed to sneak through. Bringing her towards his, he set her in his lap and soothingly stroked her back. He was not stupid, nor was he naive. He knew how to sooth a girl that was crying. Rin had come into his bed chamber many a times with bad dreams, or dreams that scared her because she didn't know anything about it; her past telling dreams.

After a while of her crying into his shoulder, she looked up at him with puffy red eyes.

And he still thought she was such a beautiful woman.

"S-Sesshoumaru.."

He looked down at her in question.

"Why…how…" She sighed, "You've changed. You're usually s-so cold. Now you're all warming and…I don't know…I guess what I am trying to say is that: why? Why are you caring for me like this?"

"First of, Miko, my cold side is all you have seen because you travel…travel_ed_ with that dimwit of a brother of mine. My cold side is all you know. But to Rin, there is my cold side that she must endure to the outside world, or my enemies will use her to get to me. Then there is this side, this…'warm' side that I show within the walls of my palace. I am only cold because I have to be. I assume where you come from, killing is against the 'rules'?" At her nod, he continued, "And as you know, killing here is second nature to many creatures. Whether they be human or not. What keeps people from killing in your time is Authority. Here it is that as well, but also Fear. If I was not feared, Miko, then I would be challenged constantly for my thrown and power. Fear is what keeps these creatures in their places."

"But you haven't answered my other question. Why are you caring for me like this?"

"Miko…though it may be hard for you to understand, I do care for you. Do not ask why, because even this Sesshoumaru hasn't a clue as to why or when it occurred that he wanted your safety."

Kagome chewed on her bottom lip thoughtfully, wiping the tears from her face. Sesshoumaru just watched her.

'_**She does not know that she is teasing me with that constant chewing.**_' He thought absently.

Tucking a finger under her chin, he pulled her face towards his, rubbing her lips with his thumb, bringing her face closer and closer until…

BAM!

Sesshoumaru, a very very pissed of Sesshoumaru, got up and snarled startling. Kagome, who jumped to her feet, put her hand onto Sesshoumarus forearm.

"What was that?" She asked quietly.

He didn't answer. Instead he stalked toward the entrance, practically dragging Kagome with him. Nearing it, he heard his younger brother screaming:

"Where the fuck is Sesshoumaru!? Sesshoumaru show yourself! Give us back Kagome!"

And his guards trying to calm him down:

"Lord InuYasha, calm down please! We will go get him. There was no need for you to blast in like that!"

Snarling even more, Sesshoumaru shoved his guards out of the way and got right in InuYashas' face, baring his teeth and all.

"What do you want, Half-Breed?"

"Kagome." InuYasha growled back.

Smirking, Sesshoumaru backed away a bit, "She doesn't want to go with you, InuYasha."

"Like hell she doesn't!" InuYasha yelled back, "She is mine! You probably kidnapped her, you bastard!"

"Now now InuYasha, you are the bastard. My mother and our father were mates when this Sesshoumaru was conceived. Do not get your facts mixed up, Half Breed."

"Dammit Sesshoumaru! I'll ki-"

"SIT INUYASHA!" Yelled a furious black haired beauty.

InuYasha plummeted towards the floor, eating a face full of dirt.

"SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!"

His body delved further and further into the ground, creating an InuYasha sized hole and a stream of obscenities streamed from his mouth. Kagome looked off to the side to see Miroku and Sango entering the premises cautiously.

"Miroku! Sango! Over here!" Kagome yelled, waving her hand.

They came over, glancing uneasily at Sesshoumaru.

"Hello Lord Sesshoumaru." Miroku said respectfully, bowing slightly.

"Monk." Was all that he got in reply.

Sango hugged Kagome tightly, "Thank the kamis' that you're okay!"

Kagome laughed lightly and hugged her back, "Yeah.."

She peeked up shyly at Sesshoumaru to see him looking off into the InuYasha Hole. He stood, grumbling about stupid women, and stalked towards Kagome.

"Why the hell are you with HIM!?" He yelled into her face.

Taking a step back, Kagome sighed, "Because InuYasha…he has offered me a position in his pack, and I am going to take it."

"You can't just leave us Kagome! In case you haven't forgotten, YOU broke the jewel, so YOU have to help collect the pieces!"

Kagome wrapped her arms around her middle, "I know, InuYasha, I know. But I am tired of being treated lower than dirt, and-"

"And Sesshoumaru doesn't treat you like dirt?!" He yelled (he's doing a lot of yelling, isn't he?).

"No he doesn't! He treats me better than you ever have done."

InuYasha just stared at her for a moment, and then his ears drooped. He stepped forward slightly.

"Kagome.."

Kagome stepped back and looked away, off to the side, "No InuYasha, don't try and…and puppy up to me. I heard what you said before about killing me and sending the rest of my soul to Kikyo…I just want you to know that that won't be necessary. After the final battle with Naraku, and the jewel is wished upon, I will just do it myself.."

"What are you saying, Kagome!?" Sango cried out.

Kagome looked up into the hurtful eyes of Sango and Miroku, "I am saying that it is time for you guys to leave. I am no longer a part of your pack. I am taking Lord Sesshoumaru's offer and will be traveling with him for the remainder of my time here."

Sango looked like she was going to cry, her eyes held so much sorrow that Kagome turned away again. Miroku came up and wrapped an arm around Sango's' shoulders. InuYasha just stood there, his golden eyes held as much sorrow as Sangos'.

"Me and Sango understand your choice, Kagome." Miroku said, "Let's go, InuYasha."

InuYasha stepped forward again, but Sesshoumaru's growl stopped him.

"But Kagome!-"

Kagome held out a hand that was engulfed in purification energy. Flicking the said hand towards InuYasha, he went flying off about 10 feet.

"Now that I travel with your brother, InuYasha…we are now enemies. If we cross paths outside of this castle, I will fight you. Miroku and Sango, you will have a choice if you want to fight or not."

Kagome then turned around and went to walk away, but Sesshoumaru took a hold of her arm.

"Wait for this Sesshoumaru in his study, Miko."

She nodded silently and walked off to the castle. Sesshoumaru turned toward the remainder of the Inu-Group. InuYashas ears were dropped as low as they could go and Sango was crying into Miroku's shoulder.

"Leave this instant. You are in my lands, and if I see you as a threat to my subjects, then this Sesshoumaru will kill you. Is this understood?" He said in his deepest, coldest voice.

Miroku nodded, "It is understood Lord Sesshoumaru. Will you please tell Lady Kagome that if we do cross paths, the fights are between herself and InuYasha?"

Sesshoumaru gave a curt nod, and watched what was left of his half brothers group walk away. When they were beyond his castle gates and beyond his earshot, he left to his study; passing the kids on the way.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin yelled, latching herself onto his legs.

Stopping and laying a clawed hand on her head, he asked, "What is it, Rin?"

"Rin has an idea! Well, Shippo helped Rin get this idea!"

Sesshoumaru turned his eyes to Shippo, who stood a little behind Rin wringing his hands. Rin looked behind her, squealed and grabbed Shippo.

"Tell Lord Sesshoumaru, Shippo!"

Shippo looked up uneasily at the Demon Lord, "Well, uhm…Rin told me how it would be okay to give you..uhm, ideas. And well…"

"Kiss her M'Lord!" Rin finished for him, jumping up and down in excitement.

Sesshoumaru just looked down at the children for a moment.

"Rin…Shippo…what do you think this Sesshoumaru has been trying to do?"

"Do you want Rin and Shippo to go in Rin's room for a while?"

Sesshoumaru nodded and continued off towards his study while the kids ran off.

Finally reaching his study, Sesshoumaru walked in to see Kagome curled up in his chair, head on his desk, and the strong sent of salt hit his nose. He silently closed the door back up and walked over to the desk.

"Miko."

Her head snapped up and she took a deep, ragged breath.

"I-I'm so sorry L-Lord Sesshoumaru-"

Anything else she said, he didn't pay attention to. He walked around to the chair, picked her up, sat down, and then sat her down in his lap. Like he did the first time. Kagome stopped blabbering and turned around to face him, practically straddling him. Sesshoumaru leaned back a little and wiped a tear from the corner of her eye.

"Why is it you cry, Miko?"

Kagome blinked slowly then rubbed at her eye, "I just…I know InuYasha really hates me now, and…"

He waited patiently for her to finish.

Looking deep into his eyes, she continued, "And I guess…I guess the only way I can cope with it, to let it all go…is to cry."

Searching her eyes for something, Sesshoumaru's moved back and forth between hers.

"You are still in love with the insolent Half Breed?"

Although it didn't sound like a question, Kagome was becoming rather good at deciphering the language and grammar of Sesshoumaru.

Kagome shook her head, "I don't think I was ever really and truly in love with him…I think it was just…" She cracked a smile, "Puppy love..no pun intended."

Sesshoumaru continued to just stare at her, and Kagome was getting fidgety. The Demon Lord took her chin between his forefinger and thumb, pulling her lips closer to his, until they were barely touching.

"Tell me, Kagome, what is it that I have to do to get a kiss from you?"

Kagome looked into his eyes intently, then whispered, "Nothing," and firmly planted her soft lips onto his determined ones.

Getting over his shock rather quickly, Sesshoumaru pushed her into his body with some force and growled lightly into the kiss; which caused Kagome to moan in pleasure. Taking this as him opportunity, he entered his tongue into battle with hers and they wrestled for a while. But of course, Sesshoumaru won and won full rights to explore her mouth as he wished it. Kagomes hands made their way up Sesshoumaru's chest and into his hair, pushing his lips even more firm to hers. After a while, forgetting that a human doesn't have the stamina as a demon to hold such an intimate kiss, he slowed down the passionate kiss and unhurriedly pulled his lips away from Kagomes; which left her gasping for air with her swollen lips. His own breath was pretty ragged, but somewhat controlled. Looking down at Kagome, and her looking up at him, he placed a quick peck on her lips again and just stared into her eyes. Kagome blinked comically for a moment, and then unwound her hands from his silky tresses. She went to move out of his lap, but Sesshoumaru's iron-hold kept her in his lap.

"That…t-that was…amazing…"

Sesshoumaru remained silent, but just put his head on her shoulder as his breathing got even more erratic.

"Sesshoumaru? Sesshoumaru, are you okay?"

She started squirming to try and get a look at his face.

'_**Good lord! That kiss got me so HOT!...ooh….he is a good lord…ak!**_'

Kagome suddenly felt something poking her in between her legs.

"That," Sesshoumaru breathed out against her neck, making her shiver, "is because of your insistent moving."

He suddenly began to nibble on her neck and give open-mouthed kisses that was making her very hot.

"S-sesshoumaru…?"

Looking up briefly, a wicked smile graced his lips-making Kagome shiver again.

"I am no where near done with you," He brought his mouth close to her ear and whispered EXTREMELY seductively, and quite charmingly, "_Kagome_."

'Oh, do WHAT EVER you want.' Was Kagomes' last "rational" thought before Sesshoumaru continued his assault on her neck.

* * *

Bada-Bing and it's DONE!

Finally, right??

Lol!!

Well, I hope you liked the so much awaited kiss!

NOW REVIEW OR YOU SHALL FEEL MAH RATH….

Please and thankyew..

Hehe.


	10. another AUTHORS NOTE

Well….once again, I AM NOT ABANDONING MY OTHER STORIES! Okay? Okay, good. I've been reading a lot of Twilight Fanfics of Jasper and Bella lately and trust me; I've read some really good ones. And then I've read some bad ones, and then I've read some pretty shitty ones. So I think Imma try my hand at it.

Well first off, I'm going to try and basically recreate the Twilight Saga, put it into Jasper's point of view as if he were the one was attracted to Bella from the very beginning….if that makes any sense…I hope it does. Any-who! I'm going to be making, probably 4 stories, just like the 4 books. It's going to be kind of hard for me to do the second one because I don't intend to have Jasper leave Bella, but I'll see what the characters want. Sometimes they just write themselves, ya know. But if any of you have suggestions, feel free to tell me, I just might use 'em. Oh and another thing, I'm gonna try not to change the characters much at all, so yeah…

These will be the names of the stories:

1) Hope

2) Faith

3) Wisdom

4) Love

So tell me what you think!!! But don't bother asking why I chose these names; you'll just have to figure it out on your own. It might take a while to get the first chapter up because I have to skim through Twilight, but my sister has my book. I'll try to get it up as fast as I can.


End file.
